


My Knight Against the Assholes

by Marimimi14



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, Coffee, M/M, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marimimi14/pseuds/Marimimi14
Summary: Baekhyun needs calm and silence to study for an upcoming test. It's the middle of the night and the library seems to be a good choice but what if he doesn't find the much-needed calm?





	My Knight Against the Assholes

Baekhyun found a quiet spot at the back of the library and smiled. After passing tons of tables with loud students, he finally found somewhere calm. The perks of midterms. Even if it was almost 11 PM there were people everywhere.

He sat at the table and took out his notes and books on the history of psychology. It was a tough subject, to say the least.

“Ok, let’s do this. Greek philosophers.” He whispered before burying his nose in his book.

Baekhyun read in silence, taking notes from time to time. He didn’t even realize that the library was emptying itself by the minutes. He spent 30 minutes in pure silence when someone pulled the chair in front of him and sat.

Baekhyun lifted his head at the sound an looked around. He quickly went back to his study and he saw that he didn’t know the other in front of him. Sure, it was strange for him to sit at the same table when the others were now empty but Baekhyun had other things to think about.

“Hi.” Said the stranger

Baekhyun looked back up. He didn’t say a thing, surprised by the other’s voice. Clearly, he was busy and didn’t want to talk to anyone.

“My name is Clark. What about you?” The stranger asked, not bothered by Baekhyun’s lack of speaking.

“Baekhyun.” He replied quickly.

Maybe if he made no effort to carry the discussion the other will leave him alone.

“It’s nice to meet you. What are you studying?” Clark asked hovering the table to peek at his books.

“Psychology,” Baekhyun said, dragging his things closer to himself.

He didn’t like this Clark guy. Why was he speaking to him? Why did he sit with him at 12 AM when the library was almost empty? He was a bit too interested in Baekhyun’s life for his liking.

“Are you here alone?” Clark continued with his questions

“Yes.” As soon as the word left his lips, Baekhyun regretted it. Clark's eyes lit up with a strange spark at his answer. As if he was glad Baekhyun was alone at the back of the library in the middle of the night. Baekhyun cursed himself in his head. He should’ve lied and said he was waiting for a friend or something.

“Is that so? Do you mind if I keep you company for a while?” Clark asked with a strange smile, a predatory smile.

Baekhyun’s brain was screaming “RUN”. But his legs wouldn’t move. He was petrified on his seat. If he left, Clark would probably follow him, and he didn’t have his phone with him to call for help. He forgot it in his dorm. His brain was racing with thoughts, but one came back over and over. Why him?

“Come on sweetheart. I won’t bite.” Clark added, taking Baekhyun’s hand in his.

Baekhyun looked at his hand in the stranger’s grip. What was he going to do? He was about to scream for help and hoping someone would hear him when a cup of coffee appeared in front of him. He looked to his right and a tall man was standing next to him. The new stranger was glaring at Clark with cold eyes.

“Hey, babe.” He smiled quickly at Baekhyun before glaring at Clark again. “I’m sorry I’m late. I hope you didn’t wait too long.” He said with a deep voice.

Clark let go of Baekhyun’s hand and almost fell on his face while getting up.

“This is not what it looks like. I didn’t know he had… well… that he was…” Clark was rambling, looking around in fear for an exit. Baekhyun could understand his panic, Clark was way smaller than the other guy. He had no chances to win if they fought.

“I suggest you leave before I make up my mind about what was going on here.” The man said with a cold tone, his voice lower if that was even possible.

Clark ran away without another word. Baekhyun starred at his back until he had disappeared from his view and he could breathe freely again. 

He looked back at the stranger and his eyes didn’t look cold this time. His stare was warm while he smiled at Baekhyun for real this time.

“I hope you’re ok.” He said his voice softer than a few minutes ago.

“Yes, I think so. Thank you… hum…”

“I’m Chanyeol and no need to thank me. I did what was right.” Chanyeol introduced himself.

“Well, I’m Baekhyun and I’m still grateful. Not everyone would have said something.”

“It’s nothing really. I’ll get going now. I have the book I was looking for and I don’t want to disturb you any longer.” Chanyeol said, blushing a bit at Baekhyun’s words.

“Wait. Don’t forget your coffee.” Baekhyun stopped Chanyeol and pointed at the paper cup that was still in front of him.

“You can keep it.”

“What? No! You paid for this, it’s yours.” Baekhyun exclaimed, pushing the cup toward Chanyeol

“It’s ok. Let’s say it’s a cheer you up gift because of the other asshole.”

Chanyeol pushed the cup back to Baekhyun. This was ridiculous. Baekhyun put his books back in his bag and left the table. He picked up the coffee and walked toward the nearest exit.

“Are you coming?” He asked when Chanyeol didn’t follow. Baekhyun turned his head to look back at the giant.

“Hum… where?” Chanyeol asked in confusion.

“To buy you some coffee. Let’s say it’s a thank you gift for actually dealing with the asshole.” Baekhyun answered with a smirk.

If Chanyeol had blushed a little at Baekhyun’s previous words, his cheeks were now firetruck red. He mumbled something that Baekhyun didn’t quite understand, but it sounded like “you don’t need to.” Chanyeol ran his fingers a couple times through his hair before catching up with Baekhyun and following him to the nearest coffee shop.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this instead of studying... 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)


End file.
